


Rustic Blade

by Izzu



Series: 추노/Chuno [1]
Category: Chuno | The Slave Hunters, Korean Drama
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu





	Rustic Blade

A rustic blade,  
Full of chips and cuts,  
From the olden battles.

An old blade,  
Thrust into new battle,  
What victory would it gain?

An old soul,  
An old blade,  
Yet the world changed, not little.

Masked in despair,  
Hope rekindled,  
Yet the task reveal a daunting fate.

Almost shattered,  
Bitter defeat tasted again,  
What survival but death desired?

Honour mocked,  
Pride trampled,  
How much further could one take?

Taunt with Failure,  
Shamed with Defeat,  
Losing everything; what's left to live?

Last ray of hope,  
The lone Maitreya,  
If reason to live needed; may one not suffice?

A new Blade,  
A new resolve,  
A new mission to replace the old; to live, to protect,  
To carry on the wishes of compeers lost.


End file.
